mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Otome Taisen Chapter 7
Mazinger Otome Taisen Chapter 7 is the final chapter of the Mazinger Otome saga, finishing the battle with Majeeg with the revelation of Astro Mazinger. Summary Starting where the last chapter went off, Seto starts to glow after blocking the Jeeg Beam attack from Majeeg and activates her Scrander which creates a unique shape that glows even brighter. Majeeg steps back from the amount of power Seto is giving off surprising everyone. Prof. Juzo explains that Seto has pushed her Photon Power to its limits which reveals Mazinger Z's true form AZ (Astro Mazinger Z). Majeeg charges forward and uses its electric attack on Seto but she is unfazed and uses her Meteor Fall Punch to break off some of Majeeg's drills. She follows up with her Prominence Fire which blows away Majeeg's lower body. When Majeeg tries to repair itself again, Seto rises up and uses Photon Ring to purify Majeeg which causes it to fall apart and restore Shiko and Shin. As Seto comes out of her trance she falls down with her fall broken by Reito and Necro. Necro complains that Seto was holding back in their last fight since she didn't use Astro Mazinger then. Seto however doesn't know what she's talking about. Prof. Juzo explains that this can only happen when Seto is pushed into a corner by an overwhelming opponent although everyone becomes let down that it is because of Seto's masochist functions. As Juzo boasts, Shiko gets up while Shin utters that she secretly felt inferior as she was an android and Shiko was Dr. Kotetsu's real daughter making her jealous. Shiko offers her a hand up which a surprised Shin accepts, albeit boasting that she is the newer and superior model. Seto comments that Shiko is now a big sister, which Reito attempts to get Seto to stop calling her 'Onee-chan' since she is the newer model. Necro and Bui then ask to be called this as it is revealed that they were created by Juzo and Kenzo respectively. This shocked everyone, although Necro revealed they were around the whole time in the previous series, albeit as generic background characters. Bui stated they wanted to stand out because of that. The professors tried to sneak off but are confronted by Koji and the girls. Kenzo stated that Juzo wanted to make android models of Mazinger in all letters of the Latin alphabet, while Juzo stated that Kenzo said it would be fun. Regardless they got beat up and left in front of the destroyed vacant lot. With the vacant lot destroyed, Shin decided to live with Shiko with her own tent albeit with Shin scaring away the stray cats and Shiko because of her hot pot. Grace continues to argue with Dark over the ownership of the Dark Spazer. Necro defeats the Mechanical Beast Army to fight Seto as AZ and even tries to activate her masochist drive to the limit to activate it. Seto asks why Necro doesn't call her 'Onee-chan', Necro replies that it's because she's only sister-like. Bui with her gigantic and hard to carry Super Mazingerdo requests a rematch with Reito calling her 'O-onee-chan' which Reito dislikes. Category:Otome Taisen Chapters